1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel with a warning device to illuminate when a fishing line is pulled.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing reels are used in conjunction with fishing rods and each has a fishing line reeled around the reel. A conventional fishing reel comprises a body, a spool and a handle. The spool is rotatably mounted on the body, and a fishing line is reeled around the spool. The handle is rotatably attached to the body and is connected to the spool with a transmission, such that the spool is driven by the handle to rotate or move relative to the body.
However, when a fish is hooked causing the fishing line to be pulled, the conventional fishing reel does not have any warning effect. In particular, when a person is fishing in a dark environment, for example at night, the person cannot clearly recognize whether the fishing line is pulled. A conventional technique it to hang a bell near a tip of the fishing rod to sound a warning, but false alarms occur when wind blows over the bell, therefore the person cannot reliably recognize when a fish is hook.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fishing reel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.